smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfed Lightning/Part 1
Many Smurfs are seen entering the area of the Smurf theatre. Every Smurf is seen taking a seat. Actor Smurf is seen coming from behind the big red curtains, and the spotlight goes on him. The Smurfs all get quiet and focus their attention to him. Actor: Welcome everybody. I do hope you all enjoy the performance. We all worked very hard on this and again, I hope you like it. Tonight’s performance is called “Smurfed Lightning.” Thank you. Actor walks off the stage and sits with the audience. The curtains open up and a scenery of a beach is seen. Glovey is seen walking from one side and he stares at the water scenery. Glovey is seen wearing an orange shirt and blue Smurf pants. It is also noted that Glovey doesn’t appear to have his long hair or pony tail, although the rest looks about the same. Smurfette walks out of the other side. Smurfette is seen with her hair in a pony tail style. She is seen wearing white shorts with a white tank top and a purple opened sweater on top. She is seen walking on top of a small cliff watching the sea. She turns around and accidently falls into the water, crying for help as she tries not to drown. Glovey turns around quickly and sees Smurfette drowning. He jumps into the water quickly and swims to save the drowning Smurf. He manages to save her and sees she is passed out. He begins to give her mouth to mouth to resuscitate her. She finally wakes up coughing out the water. Glovey: Are you okay miss? Smurfette: Yes. You saved me. Glovey: Yeah, well you know. It was no problem. Smurfette: I’m Sandy, Sandy Smurfolsen. Glovey: Danny Smurfko. Smurfette: Pleasure to make your acquaintance Danny. Glovey: So uhm, I guess I better get going then. I’m going to go explore this area. I’ve never really been here before. Smurfette: Me neither. I’m vacationing on this area too with my parents. Glovey: Hey, maybe we can look around together. Smurfette smiles and holds Glovey’s hand. Both are seen walking towards a snack bar. They both sit in a table and drink lemonade. Next they head to a dock area and watch many boats pass by. They go under the dock and gaze at the night sky together. Glovey and Smurfette share a kiss, then walk away waving at each other. A day goes by and both appear sad as they hold hands. Smurfette: Oh Danny… Why does it have to end? Glovey: Will I ever see you again? Smurfette: I don’t know… I have to go back to my country with my family. Glovey tries to kiss Smurfette, but she stops him. Smurfette: No Danny, please… That will only spoil it. She then hugs him. Smurfette: I wish this wouldn’t end. Glovey: Hey, I know we will see each other again. Our love is only the beginning. The curtains close and loud noises can be heard from backstage. Many thuds are heard, and the shadows of large objects can be seen moving. The curtain opens again and now there is a scenery of a large campus. Glovey is now seen wearing his Blue Smurf pants with a white shirt and a black jacket. Besides Glovey, Clumsy is seen wearing the same clothes, including a black Smurf hat. He is seen with a candy cane on his mouth. The male Smurflings are seen wearing similar clothes to Clumsy’s. Another feature on everyone’s jacket are the logo on the back, which reads “T-Smurfs.” Clumsy: Golly! There you are guys. ‘Been a long time since I seen you guys. Nat: Yeah, well you know. The other Smurflings nod, then Snappy comes forward snapping his fingers. Snappy: Hey Kid Nikki! Clumsy: Putzie! Yo, how you doin? Both Smurfs look around confused. Clumsy: Anybody seen Smurfko? Slouchy: look ova’ there fellas! It’s Smurfko! Slouchy points to where Glovey is standing. Glovey approaches his friends. Clumsy: Sup Smurfko. Glovey: How you doin Kid Nikki? Clumsy: You know. Well, here goes to another boring year at school. Glovey: Whoa, whoa fellas. Come on! Let’s not let our last year here be a dull one. I say we go in there and do our usual thing, and forget about the whole idea about learning. All of them are seen running to the building in a crazy manner as they shout. They bump into Brainy Smurf, who drops his books down the floor. Snappy: Hey! Watch where you’re going! What’s your name again punk?! Brainy: It’s Eugene… You guys beat me up before we went on break. Slouchy: Oh yeah, I remember him. Hey look, we’re very sorry. Aren’t we fellas? Nat: Oh yes, we truly are. Glovey approaches Clumsy and whispers at him. Glovey: Pssst. Hey Kid Nikki, let’s hide. I think I hear the fuss coming. Glovey and Clumsy are seen running to hide by entering different doors in the hall, while the Smurflings stay with Brainy. Nat is seen holding a paper that reads “Kick me.” He pats Brainy’s back as he places it without Brainy noticing. Nat: Hey, take it easy Eugene. Brainy: Gee, thanks again fellas. Brainy runs off with the paper stuck on his back. The Smurflings all begin laughing. Snappy pulls out a candy cane and puts it in his mouth. Gargamel is seen stomping in an angry manner right where the Smurflings are. Gargamel: Excuse me gentle Smurfs! Shouldn’t you all be in class right now?! Snappy quickly puts the candy cane in his mouth and tries to swallow it, but ends up struggling to swallow it whole and is seen fighting to not choke. Gargamel: You find something amusing Mr. Putzie?! Snappy is seen with sweat marks as he nods negatively. Gargamel: Good! I expect you three clowns to report back to class immediately if you ever plan on graduating from this institution! Gargamel leaves the hall and enters a door stomping. Snappy coughs out the candy cane in tosses it at the door Gargamel entered. Snappy: Boy, I’d like to give the Great Principal a piece of my mind. Nat: Easy Putzie, he’s gone now. Glovey and Clumsy come out smiling from their hiding spots. Clumsy: Aww, what happened to my little trouble makers? Snappy: Hey! I could easily give that old Smurf a hard one! Slouchy: Oh sure you could. Snappy: Zip it Doody! Glovey: Hey guys, come on. Break it up. Come on, let’s all go and get re-united with our audience. The T-Smurfs are all seen walking down into a door. Smurfette and Albeena are seen walking together. Smurfette is now seen wearing a white shirt with a long yellow skirt and her white shoes. Albeena is seen wearing a purple shirt with a purple skirt, and white shoes. She is also wearing a pink jacket with a logo on the back that reads “Pink-Smurfettes.” Smurfette: I want to thank you again for showing me around. I never did get your name? Albeena: Frenchy. And yours? Smurfette: Sandy. Albeena: Cool! Come on! You should hang with me and my friends if you want to survive this school year. Smurfette: Oh, okay. Albeena is seen pulling Smurfette. Both run outside to a scenery with many Smurfs. The curtains close and the Smurfs can be heard moving the scenery around again backstage. The curtains open and there is a wall in the middle separating the T-Smurfs, and the Pink Smurfettes. Glovey and his friends are seen sitting on top of bleachers. On the other side, Smurfette is seen sitting eating with her new friends. Snappy: I guess we can all agree that Summer was Smurfing boring. Glovey: I’m gonna disagree with you there. Clumsy: Really? What did you do then? Glovey grins. Glovey: Not much. Went to the beach… And I met a girl. Clumsy: Well, come on Smurfko! Tell us everything. Albeena: What did you do during Summer Sandy? Claire: Let’s all hear what happned. I’m sure we all really care. Smurfette: Well… The Smurflings are seen grinning with Clumsy. Slouchy: Just tell us already Smurfko. Music begins to play as the cast gets ready to break into song. Glovey: Smurfy lovin’, had me blast. '' Smurfette: ''Smurfy lovin’, happened so fast. Glovey: I met a Smurfette, crazy for me! '' Smurfette: ''Met a Smurf, cute as can be. Glovey and Smurfette: Smurfy days driftin’ away, to uh-oh those Smurfy nights. T-Smurfs: Uh well- a well- a well- a huh! Tell me more! Tell me more! Slouchy: Did you get very far? Pink-Smurfettes: Tell me more, tell me more! Aneeqa: Like, does he have car? '' Everyone: ''Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh! '' Glovey: ''She swam by me. She got a cramp. Smurfette: He ran by me, got my suit damp. Glovey:'' I saved her life. She nearly drowned!'' Smurfette: He showed off, splashing around. Glovey and Smurfette: Smurfy sun, something’s begun, but uh-oh those Smurfy nights! '' Everyone: ''Uh well-a well-a well-a huh! '' Pink-Smurfettes: ''Tell me more, tell me more! '' Albeena: ''Was it love at first sight? '' T-Smurfs: ''Tell me more, tell me more! '' Clumsy: ''Did she Smurf up a fight? '' Everyone: ''Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh! '' Glovey: ''We held hands in the shade. Smurfette: Sat together, drank lemonade. Glovey: We made out, under the dock! '' Smurfette: ''Didn’t bother, to look at the clock. Glovey and Smurfette: Smurfy fling, don’t mean a thing. But uh-oh those Smurfy nights! '' Everyone: ''Uh well-a well-a well-a huh! '' T-Smurfs: ''Tell me more, tell me more! '' Snappy: ''But you don’t gotta brag! Pink-Smurfettes: Tell me more, tell me more! '' Claire: Cause he sounds like a drag… Everyone: ''shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH! '' Smurfette: ''He got friendly, holding my hand. Glovey: While she got friendly down in the sand! '' Smurfette: ''He was sweet, made me feel like a queen. '' Glovey: The most beautiful I have ever seen''. Everyone: Whoa! Glovey and Smurfette: Smurfy heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those Smurfy nights! '' Everyone: ''Woo, woo, woo! Pink-Smurfettes: Tell me more, tell me more! '' Sassette: ''How much time did he spend? '' T-Smurfs: ''Tell me more, tell me more! '' Nat: ''Could she get me a friend?! '' The music gets softer as the mood lowers down. Smurfette: ''It turned colder… That’s where it ends… '' Glovey: ''So I told her, we’d still be friends… Smurfette: Then we made our true love vow. '' Glovey: ''Wonder, what she’s doing now… '' Glovey and Smurfette: ''Smurfy dreams… ripped at the seams. Bu-ut oh… those smu-urfy… niiiiii-ights! '' Everyone: ''Tell me more! Tell me mooooo-ore! '' The stage gets dark and the lights go back on, showing the T-Smurfs gone and the Pink-Smurfettes taking the whole stage. Albeena: So Sandy, what was his name? Smurfette: Oh. His name was Danny. Danny Smurfko. Claire: Smurfko?! Danny Smurfko?! Smurfette: Oh yes. A big bell is heard ringing, and every Smurf in the background is seen moving around all over the place. Smurfette: Well, I’ll see you all later. I have to head to class. Albeena: Sandy, wait. You should hang with us for tonight’s home game. Sandy: Oh. I’ll be there. I signed up to be a cheer leader. The curtains lower and the audience wait for the next scenery to appear. The Curtains rise and the scenery now appears to be a night time bon fire. There are many Smurfs dressed as Football players jumping up and down. They all are seen leaving, and Smurfette is seen coming out from the crowd. She is seen wearing a white shirt with a red collar, a long red skirt, and white shoes. She meets up with her Pink-Smurfette friends. Smurfette: Hi gals! Albeena: Hi Sandy! You still wanna hang with us? Smurfette: Sure! Claire: Hold on! Sandy, do you remember how you said you missed Danny? Smurfette: Oh… yes. Aneeqa and Sassette are seen covering Smurfette’s eyes as they lead her to follow Claire. Claire: We got a surprise for you. No peeking. Albeena: Oh dear… Meanwhile, Glovey and the T-Smurfs are seen in another section near the bon-fire laughing together as they eat candy canes. A Smurf mobile is seen driving pass them, taunting them. The driver appears to be Sol-El, who is appears to have shaved, and is wearing a black jacket with black Smurf pants. Clumsy: It’s Leo. Snappy: What the Smurf is he doing here?! This is our turf, not his! The Smurf mobile then takes off really fast leaving a cloud of smoke behind, making the Smurfs cough. Nat: That’s right! You better run! Slouchy: We catch you here again, and you’re dead! Clumsy notices the Pink-Smurfettes walking towards them. Clumsy: Well, looks like tonight actually got exciting. Hey there Smurfy Rizzo. Claire: How you doin’ Kid Nikki? Both hug, and Claire gives Clumsy a kiss on the cheek as he sighs and smiles. Claire: Boy, you look happy Smurfko! Glovey is seen staring at the stars, then he turns around with a flat face. Glovey: What do you want Rizzo? Claire: We just had a surprise for you. Glovey grins as he approaches Claire. Glovey: Oh really eh? Claire steps aside, as Aneeqa and Sassette uncover Smurfette. Glovey drops his flat face and gets surprised. Glovey: Sandy?! Smurfette gets surprised as well and smiles. Smurfette: Danny Smurfko! Is it really you?! Glovey is seen wiggling his Smurf tail and jumping up in the air. He stops when he notices his fellow T-Smurfs giving him the weird and shocked look, and as the Pink-Smurfettes look like they’re about to laugh at him. Glovey: I mean.. psh! ‘Course it’s me. Who you be expecting? Papa Smurf? Ha. Smurfette: Danny! It’s me! Why are you acting so strange?! Glovey: I don’t know ‘bout you and strange darlin’. Everyone ‘round these parts knows me. Don’t you go feeling all special. The T-Smurfs are all seen laughing and cheering Glovey on. Smurfette is seen making small tears come out of her eyes. Smurfette: What happened to the sweet Smurf I met at the beach?! Glovey: I don’t know. He he. Why don’t you try the lost and found. Or better yet, try putting up an ad. The T-Smurfs are all seen cracking up on the ground. Claire is seen giving off a grin with Sassette and Aneeqa. Albeena looks concerned, and grabs Smurfette to come with her. Albeena: Forget him Sandy. Let’s all just go hang out without these fools. Clumsy: Okay then! Buh byeee! Claire: Will I still be seeing you tonight? Clumsy: We’ll see. Smurfette turns around really fast and approaches Glovey. Smurfette: You are a creep! I never ever want to see you again! Glovey: Oooh! Like I’ve never heard that one before! Smurfette is seen leaving with the Pink-Smurfettes. Glovey stops the “cool guy” act and gets sad quickly. Nat: That was hilarious Danny! Slouchy: The way she got all emotional! Classic Smurfiness! Ha! Glovey: Alright Smurfs! That’s enough! Clumsy: Whoa! Take it easy there. What’s wrong with you? Glovey: Nothing. Ugh…Look, I gotta go. Snappy: Hey Smurfko! Where ya goin’? Glovey: Don’t worry about it… Glovey is seen popping up the collar from his jacket up, and he leaves the scenery. The T-Smurfs all appear confused and they all are seen whispering, and pointing at Glovey from a distance. '''Smurf to' [[Smurfed Lightning/Part 2|'Part 2']] Category:Smurfed Lightning chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes